1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of wobbly balls and coiled spring devices for use in exercise, as well as other uses.
2. The Relevant Technology
A myriad of various devices are employed for exercise by people the world over in an effort to increase or maintain physical fitness.
Despite the variety of such devices, there remains a continuing need for additional devices providing benefits that currently are not provided for.